Coming of Age
by VibrantEchoes
Summary: A certain personal matter's been troubling Kirby for a while. Perhaps a little hands-on assistance from his mentor could help him out? Contains yaoi, sexual discovery, and age difference. Other than that this is pretty vanilla smut.


The sun was just climbing above the horizon, painting Dream Land's skies a pale color somewhere between pink and orange. It was as peaceful a morning as most had been since Nightmare's defeat several years ago. The self-proclaimed King Dedede was no longer able to purchase monsters to torment anyone with, and had since moved on to discovering other ways to throw his money around and be a general nuisance to his "subjects."

That was just fine by Kirby, since it meant less trouble overall for him. The occasional conflict unrelated to Nightmare or King Dedede would still arise, however. The fate of his entire home planet (and sometimes someone else's) came to rest in his hands on several occasions, and it had happened enough times now that all the fighting and adventuring felt as natural as breathing.

What _didn't_ feel natural, however, was what had started happening to him on mornings such as this.

He groaned in disdain at the uncomfortable feeling in his gut and cast a glare at the bump in the covers that had unfortunately become so familiar as of late. At first, it had only happened on occasion, and would subside in a short enough time that it wasn't such a big deal. Now it was happening nearly every morning, and it was getting more persistent. Along with the state of discomfort, the... _thing_ that had started emerging from the slit between his legs brought a strange feeling of need, but for what, he had no idea. The closest thing he could compare it to was the effect of being shot with a Cupie's arrow, but even that was different somehow, and not nearly as bad. Whatever this was, he wanted it to stop.

He was at least thankful Tokkori had found himself a mate and moved out before this all started. Otherwise, Kirby was sure he'd never hear the end of it, and neither would anyone else. As it was, no one knew about this but him, and he was reluctant to mention it to anyone. It was... embarrassing, to say the least, and it felt too personal to casually bring up in a conversation. Who would he ask about it, anyway? Usually he'd go to Tiff with his problems, few that they were, but since this involved his anatomy, he doubted she'd have any answers.

The only one the young hero thought might know something about this issue was Meta Knight, given how surprisingly similar their bodies were, but he was... difficult to approach, somehow. Even this long after Nightmare's defeat, the older Star Warrior hadn't abandoned his elusive habits, and still rarely spoke to anyone if he didn't have to for some reason or another. Despite this, he still somehow knew just about everything worth knowing that went on in Dream Land. Kirby generally only saw him when trouble arose, at which time he would step in to lend his power if necessary. The middle of a fight for your life wasn't exactly the most opportune time to ask about something like this, or even have normal conversation, for that matter. Even when he did show up at a peaceful time, Sword Knight and Blade Knight were always with him, and this wasn't something Kirby wanted just anyone to know about.

He sighed in frustration, letting himself fall back onto the sheets. Thinking about the masked swordsman oddly gave him even more waves of unwanted, vague desire. There was something alluring about him, the way he moved, his vast skill in combat, the way his accent sounded... Often, Kirby found himself wanting nothing more than to swipe the mask off his face, pull his cape out of the way and...

Thinking about that wasn't helping.

Struggling to ignore the throbbing in his groin, he wracked his brain, trying to think of an inconspicuous way to speak to his mentor in private.

Then an idea hit him.

* * *

"You're sure you want to go out alone?" a now-adult Tiff voiced her concern with her brow furrowed. She stood significantly taller than him now, as did her brother, whilst Kirby had only gained about an inch of extra height since his "birth," and showed no other obvious signs of aging.

"I don't see why not," Kirby answered with a nonchalant shrug, leaning against the edge of the fountain that was the centerpiece of the castle's courtyard. "I'm not a baby anymore. Even if something does happen, I can take care of myself, Warp Star or not. I've done it before, haven't I?"

"... You're probably right," Tiff responded reluctantly, letting her arms fall to her sides. "I really need to stop worrying about you so much all the time. I'm just so used to no one else worrying about anything that I feel like I have to worry or something will happen, y'know?"

The smaller of the two nodded in understanding. "I know what you mean, but honestly, I kind of _want_ something to happen. It's too boring around here otherwise."

"Well, try not to get yourself in too much trouble," Tiff waved a hand, signaling her leave. "I'll tell Tuff he'll have to leave you out of whatever screwy plans he had for today."

"Thanks!" Kirby called after her, turning to leave as well.

He left the courtyard at a pace just above what one would call leisurely, headed in the direction of the edge of the cliff upon which the castle stood. Directly below the steep drop was an as-of-yet undeveloped area overgrown with forest life that scarcely anyone visited. After all, nothing of use grew there, and there was much easier land to develop within a shorter distance of the nearest town, so why bother with it?

The pink puffball was rarely ever thankful for being as soft and adorable as he was, but this was one of those times. Rather than painstakingly hiking down the cliff, he was easily able to take a deep breath and float down gently, landing in the shade of the towering trees unharmed. He didn't have any particular destination in mind, so he merely walked off in the opposite direction of the castle and town.

The outdoor air carried a refreshing breeze that weaved among the tree trunks. The thick leaves overhead only let small intermittent beams of sunlight through. The grass underfoot was soft, and not tall enough to be bothersome to walk through. Kirby was satisfied with his choice of location, and for a small while, he simply strolled on and enjoyed the scenery. He only stopped once he reached a small clearing, and checked his surroundings. He looked up and around in every direction, trying to catch any signs of movement. After a long moment, he gave up the search.

"You're a little too good at that," he said aloud, unsure of where to direct the statement. "It's kinda creepy."

The only response was a drawn-out silence.

"... I know you're there somewhere, just come out!" he called a little louder.

To his left, the lower branches of a tree rustled and Meta Knight stepped out from behind its trunk, his cape wrapped around him as usual. He narrowed his eyes at his "student."

"How did you know you were being followed?"

"You follow me everywhere," Kirby responded in a knowing, sarcastic tone, folding his arms. "How else would you always appear out of nowhere at the exact right time when a fight breaks out?"

"... Touché," the older of two replied resignedly, his wings emerging from beneath his cape. With two flaps to ease the landing, he gracefully dropped from his perch, then promptly concealed his wings again. "So, if I may ask, why did you come out here today? Forest strolls don't quite suit you if there's nothing edible in said forest."

"Oh, ha-ha," Kirby deadpanned, rolling his eyes. "Actually, I came out here because I wanted to talk to you without your little groupies hanging around."

Meta Knight made a sound somewhere between a scoff and the beginnings of a chuckle at that. "If you went to this much trouble just for that, I'm to assume it's important."

"Sort of. See, it's... uh..." Kirby hesitated, realizing he hadn't thought this far ahead. He didn't have any way to talk about this without it being horribly awkward. His mentor stood unmoving, waiting for him to continue. The former averted his gaze and tried again after a moment.

"Okay, this is going to sound weird, but there's... something that's been happening to me these last few months, and I don't know what it is. Like, I think something's wrong with me."

The swordsman raised an eyebrow at him, a change in expression barely visible under his mask. "You seem perfectly healthy to me."

"It's not a constant thing," Kirby tried to explain. "Or at least, it isn't something that's there all the time. It's usually just when I wake up in the morning."

"What is it, exactly?" the knight pressed.

"Err, it's..." the younger one struggled for the words. "I'm not even sure it's something you'd know about, since we're not _exactly_ the same species or whatever, but... you have a slit between your legs for peeing out of, right?"

"... Sssíí..." Meta Knight answered, a bit put-off by the question. "What about it?"

The younger warrior grimaced a little at his reaction. "Is it normal for anything else to come out of there? Like, _not_ fluids...?"

The older warrior's expression visibly changed as realization dawned on him.

"Oh, _that_. No one's bothered to explain that to you?"

"Explain what?"

"Agh, mierda," Meta Knight grumbled, bringing his hand to his face. "I hoped I'd never have to give this speech..."

Kirby was growing increasingly confused. "What are you talking about?"

The other puff regained his posture. "What's happening to you is entirely normal, I assure you," he began. "What comes out of that slit is a part of the male anatomy used for reproduction, called a 'penis,' although, given that you're often in the company of Tuff and his friends, you're likely more familiar with the word 'dick.'"

"Ohh, _that's_ what that means?" the younger one's eyes widened in sudden understanding, and he felt horribly naïve as many questions he'd left unasked were instantly answered.

"I'm under the impression you haven't figured out how to make it go away once it happens, correct?" the other guessed.

"I haven't," the smaller of the two admitted, his face flushing a slightly darker shade of pink than the norm. "I just wait until it goes back in. That's, uh... why I don't leave my house at all some days..."

The Spaniard shook his head in pity. "You poor thing. There are far more... satisfying... ways to deal with your arousal than that," he went on, choosing his words carefully. "Repeatedly stroking it will give you a pleasurable feeling that builds up until you hit climax. At that time, a thick fluid called 'semen' will come out. Normally this is what would impregnate a female, but I highly doubt you want that, so I suppose it's irrelevant..."

"So all I have to do is rub it a bunch? Is there anything else I need to know?" Kirby interrupted, his interest thoroughly piqued.

"Poco glotón impaciente..." Meta Knight muttered under his breath, then took a moment to consider any other information on the subject worth sharing. He knew he'd have to be cautious about his influence on the "teen's" knowledge of this subject. "Hmmm... Well, for a much better and safer experience, it's best to try these things with someone you find attractive, and happen to be very close to. Someone special to you. You're still a little young for these kinds of things, but then, so was I when I started..." He hesitated a little, averting his eyes. "As long as you're careful about it, maybe you could go to Tiff for this," he suggested.

The younger Star Warrior considered the idea for a moment, then shook his head. "Nah. She's just a friend, really. I don't feel that way about her."

Meta Knight allowed his eyes to meet Kirby's again. "Forgive me for prying, but may I ask if there's anyone you _do_ feel that way about?" he ventured, leaning minutely closer.

Now it was the pink puffball's turn to avert his eyes. "That's not... I mean..." he grasped for what to say, taken off-guard and out of his element. He tried to decide whether it was best to lie and be safe, or tell the truth and risk rejection and embarrassment.

"You're blushing."

"S-so?!" the smaller warrior responded defensively, trying to cover his face.

The swordsman stifled a chuckle. "You don't have to be ashamed of it."

"I'm not," the other responded, shielding a little less. "It's just... uh..."

"If it's a secret, you need not worry," the darker one offered. "Secret keeping is likely my second-best skill, besides sword fighting."

Kirby was a little comforted when he considered how true that was, but he still wasn't sure. "... You really won't tell anyone?"

The knight bowed his head a little and took one hand out from under his cape to visibly place it over his heart. He stared right into his student's eyes, although his gaze was not returned. "I give you my word. No matter whose name you speak, not a soul will know until you decide otherwise."

The other took a deep breath before responding. He forced himself to lock eyes with his mentor.

"Not even if it's _your_ name?"

Meta Knight froze in place. It couldn't be seen with his mask on, but a smile crept across his lips. After a long moment, he stood up straight again without taking his eyes away.

"I suspected as much."

The younger Star Warrior was taken by surprise at hearing this. He was sure he hadn't dropped any hints, and he hadn't told anyone. Even Meta Knight shouldn't have known about it. "You knew? How?!"

"I'm observant," the other answered simply, punctuating the statement with a shrug. "It's not difficult to tell, given the way you look at me, how you act around me as opposed to others..." He got a distant look just then, as if watching a memory play out in his mind. "Truly, we are eerily similar in some respects. You are the same to me as I was to any of my... inquiries, when I was young and inexperienced." He cast a somewhat pitiful look at the smaller puffball. "Lo siento. To someone with an eye for these things, you're an open book."

Kirby was shocked, relieved, and thoroughly embarrassed all at once. "If you knew this whole time, why didn't you say anything?!" he demanded, his face flushing red again.

"You should know by now I prefer the hands-off approach to most situations," he stated matter-of-factly. "This is no different. I thought it best to let you confess once you were ready."

"Oh..." the lighter of the two dropped his gaze, unsure of what to think of that, and still a little dumbfounded at what was happening. "... So what happens now?"

"Honestly speaking, I'm... a little conflicted about that," the taller one answered cautiously.

"What do you mean?"

"Pues, on the one hand, your feelings aren't entirely one-sided—"

"They're not? You mean, you like me back?" Kirby interrupted again, his face suddenly lighting up.

The Spaniard took a breath before answering, a little irritated by being cut off. "Correct. I've come to grow very fond of you. However, there is an issue we must consider."

"What's the problem?" The smaller male grew slightly downcast.

Meta Knight tried to put this gently, not wanting to upset the other. "Simply put, Kirby, you're... still very young, compared to me. Even with your consent, you must know what the implications of this are." He shrugged apologetically. "You're barely of age, and I'm... I'm tens of thousands of years older than you. You have to realize what others may think if we go through with this. If we do decide to be together, I would ask that we keep it between us, for both our sakes. At least for a while. You understand, don't you?"

"Yes! And I'm totally fine with that," the younger warrior blurted without thinking, a little louder than he intended.

The Spaniard's eyes narrowed a little. "You're certain about this?"

"Yes. No one will know, I swear," Kirby insisted, taking on a determined expression. The older puff searched his gaze for a moment.

"... Bien." He tilted his head upward minutely. "So, then. You are of consenting age, and it's not as if we've just recently met. Would you like some help with your little problem?" he offered nonchalantly, much to Kirby's mingled surprise and excitement.

"Wh-what, right now?"

"Of course not right now," the swordsman answered indignantly, his wings ruffling a little under his cape. "This isn't an acceptable time or place, especially for a first experience."

The smaller puff was a little taken aback by that reaction. After enduring as much frustration as he had, he couldn't have cared less about the time or place it happened, as long as it was soon. "Jeez, sorry..."

The knight regained his posture. "Meet me in my quarters at midnight," he instructed. "Should anyone ask, I have summoned you to discuss private business concerning only Star Warriors, and no one may know any details beyond that."

"Not a bad cover," the younger one admitted. "See you then."

"Hasta luego," Meta Knight bid him farewell, giving a brief nod. With a sudden leap and a powerful flap of his wings, he became little more than a shrinking dot against the sky.

* * *

Three soft knocks reverberated off the walls of the otherwise silent castle hallway. Kirby purposefully tried not to be too loud, so as not to wake anyone at this hour. He did have a good excuse for being there, so he wasn't worried about getting into trouble, but if anyone were awake to overhear what was about to happen, well...

Best not to think about that.

Scarcely a moment passed before the door creaked open. "Buenas noches. Please, make yourself comfortable," Meta Knight offered invitingly, stepping out of the way.

"Th-thanks," Kirby mumbled, passing through the doorway without looking directly at him. He wasn't usually nervous about much of anything, but this was entirely new territory he was getting into. His mentor's presence gave him an apprehensive twinge in his gut, and he fleetingly wondered if that was what they called "butterflies in the stomach." Suddenly that expression made a lot of sense.

One glance at the room was enough to tell the pink puffball how seriously his crush was taking the occasion. He'd never seen the window shut and curtains drawn closed before, nor had he seen how the living space looked with nothing more than a lamp and a few candles providing a dim light from the bedside.

"What, no rose petals?" he joked with a bit of a nervous laugh. He turned back just as the swordsman turned the lock on the door.

"I didn't want to bother with the mess," he replied lightheartedly. He passed by, just close enough to allow a faint whiff of his cologne to reach the teen, and stood by the edge of his recently-made bed. "So," he spoke up a little more, letting his voice take on a slightly huskier tone, and turned to face the younger warrior. "Shall we begin?"

Kirby could only nod, anticipation stirring in his body.

With his consent, the knight proceeded to unwrap his cape from around himself and set it aside, holding direct eye contact as he began to expose parts of himself very few had ever seen to an increasingly excited audience of one. His wings stretched wide, silhouetted against the candlelight, relishing in freedom they rarely got thanks to the cape. The shoulder pauldrons were next to go, slipping easily off his arms in two smooth motions. With only his mask left, he purposefully drew out the moment, reaching for the straps at the sides slowly as a bit of a tease. He took his time, undoing them painstakingly slowly, then let his signature piece of armor slip off on its own accord.

Kirby stood frozen in place, wide-eyed as the mask hit the floor with a sharp clang. He'd only seen Meta Knight's face once before, and it was still just as eerie as the first time to see it was almost an exact mirror image of his own, but now he was seeing more of his crush than he'd ever thought he would.

"Well," the swordsman stifled a laugh as he spoke, quickly glancing down at the other and back up again. "That didn't take long."

"Huh? What do you—oh..." The younger warrior was suddenly made aware of how blatantly he'd been staring. He hadn't noticed he was poking halfway out of his slit until now, and it thoroughly mortified him.

"I can't blame you for being eager after enduring as much as you have," the older one soothed, backing up to sit at the edge of the bed with a few flaps of his wings. He invitingly slid one gloved hand across the empty space directly next to him, his eyes still locked with the other's. "Your wait is over now."

Certain he would say something stupid, Kirby didn't respond verbally. He hoisted himself up onto the bed beside the other, faltering just a little as a certain body part accidentally brushed against the velvety covers. The Spaniard noticed this, but chose not to comment on it. Instead, he leaned closer to his counterpart, cupping one hand over his cheek, which had turned a shade or two darker than usual. He stopped once there were only a few inches separating their lips, misty white staring into deep blue.

"You're sure you want to go through with this?" he asked, sensing the teen's nervousness. He wanted to give him one last chance to change his mind, before his hormones could completely steer his judgment and make him do something he'd regret. "We don't have to do anything you don't want to do. You know that, right?"

The look in Kirby's eyes told him he may have waited too long to ask, but his response was coherent enough. "I _do_ want to. I've thought about it for months." He inched closer, knowing he was on the verge of living out the fantasies that had tormented him night after night, and finding it very difficult to wait any longer. "There's no one else I'd rather be with."

Meta Knight let the tiniest of smiles creep across his lips. He stroked the smaller puff's cheek with his thumb as he spoke. "The feeling is mutual."

With that said, he finally closed the gap between them, pulling his counterpart in for a long, feverish kiss, followed by another, and another. The younger of the two had to pant slightly between kisses, his heart rate already speeding up. He fidgeted a little in the knight's arms, fighting the urge to push up against him. He hardly had a clue what he was doing, with no experience to go off of, so he let Meta Knight take the lead, enjoying having his lips suckled upon. The feeling of his mentor's tongue brushing lightly against his upper lip caught him by surprise, but he loved it. He groaned a little, the sound muffled by their still-connected mouths, wanting more.

The older warrior sighed contentedly in response, repeating the action to elicit more sounds from the other. His own arousal was just starting to build as their kissing grew steadily more passionate, but he kept his hands from roaming, his millenia of experience and vast patience keeping him from growing too excited yet. The only things betraying his desire were his wings, which had slowly unfolded of their own accord and started quivering just a little every now and then, despite his best efforts not to let them.

Kirby, however, was much worse off, his body shuddering and desperately craving attention. He tore his lips away from his crush's, leaving his mouth open slightly to pant. He tugged at the arms that held him close, holding back a whimper. "Meta..." he pleaded, unconsciously moving his hips back and forth in search of contact. "Please..."

Meta Knight took pity on him, gently coaxing him to lay on his back. He fought the urge to lean down and kiss him again, instead opting to hear what sounds he could get out of the boy whilst giving him his first sexual contact. He lay on his side, reaching over to wrap one gloved hand around the tip of Kirby's erection and slide it down to the base. The younger puff gasped sharply and thrust upward on instinct upon feeling his first wave of pleasure. He bit his lip and tried to hold still as he was being squeezed and stroked up and down, but it was no easy feat. He was throbbing so hard the swordsman could feel it through his glove as he went on, planting kisses on Kirby's flushed cheek. He ran his thumb over the tip in circles and was rewarded with a loud moan, as well as warm precum soaking through the fabric of his glove. The pink puffball lay panting open-mouthed, losing himself as waves of pleasure continued to overcome him. Without thinking about it, he started pushing upward into the strokes. The feeling was intoxicating, better than anything he'd experienced before, and the more it went on, the better it felt.

Until it stopped all of a sudden.

Confused and disappointed, he brought himself to sit upright, still trying to catch his breath. He cast a questioning gaze to his mentor, who also straightened his posture.

"There's more we can do than just that," the Spaniard answered the unspoken question before it could be asked. "Here..." He took the younger one's hands in his own and leaned back, pulling him close again. Kirby ended up on top of him, and only when he felt something warm and stiff press against him from behind did he realize Meta Knight was partway out of his sheath. He may have blushed a shade darker upon realizing this, if it were possible.

Before he could ask what they were about to do, his mentor's wings wrapped around him, and he was pulled in even closer, resulting in his length being squeezed between both of their stomachs. It felt mildly pleasant, and it made him want to start thrusting again, but was unsure of whether that would bother the other. That hardly mattered, though, once he felt both of the swordsman's hands sliding over his sides toward his rear. He shuddered at being touched in such a way, surprised that he found himself enjoying it even as he was being groped and squeezed.

"Meta...?" he ventured, curious as to what was going on.

"Lo siento," the older of the two murmured. "You've never been touched here, have you?" He punctuated the question with a particularly firm squeeze.

"No," Kirby admitted, a little embarrassed at being handled this way, but still enjoying the new territory he was getting into.

"How does this feel, then?" the knight inquired, pushing upward to grind his still-growing erection against Kirby's previously untouched backside, the motion giving them both a pleasant bit of friction. The younger one took in a small gasp at the jolt of unexpected pleasure from the other's stomach grinding against his sensitive underside, along with the unfamiliar feeling of having his as-of-yet unused entrance rubbed against. He cared less about the latter, although it did feel nice in a different sort of way.

"It's good to me..." he mumbled into his crush's chest, trying to wrap his stubby arms around the larger body below him as best he could. "Do you like it?"

"Very much, yes," Meta Knight whispered, tightening his wings around the other a little more. He repeated his previous motion, pushing a little harder against Kirby's rump, almost completely erect by now. "You feel soft against me..." he breathed, shivering just a little now that he was getting some pleasure as well.

The younger puff picked up on this, as well as the strengthening heartbeat he felt against his now-dripping boyhood, and it excited him to know his partner was enjoying this the same way he was. Feeling a bit brave, he took some initiative and started moving on his own in a motion somewhere between bouncing and thrusting, grinding against the warm body underneath him while pressing back against Meta Knight's hardening length as well.

"Nnf!" The larger warrior let a moan slip out at the sudden wave of bliss that overcame him. He hadn't expected the teen to take the lead, but he wasn't about to complain. The pace Kirby set was a little fast, but the swordsman couldn't find it in himself to tell him to slow down, enjoying the intimate contact too much after going decades without. He was also aware of his torso getting more and more wet with the boy's precum as this went on, but he decided to let the deprived teen enjoy himself for now and worry about helping him work on stamina later. He took a firm grasp on Kirby's hindquarters and added his own thrusting to the mix, grunting lightly as he did so.

"How are you feeling now?" Meta Knight asked once their movements had gotten in sync, trying to gauge how far along his partner was. As it was, the teen was panting open-mouthed again, letting out small, quiet moans with nearly every thrust. His head was turned to the side, and all of his shuddering body was pressed as close to the other as possible.

"S-so good...!" was all he could manage with his mind clouded by the euphoria he felt. The body under his ceased moving shortly after he answered.

"Kirby, stop for a moment, please," the Spaniard instructed, unwrapping his wings and letting them lay splayed out at his sides. It was clear the younger male was nearing release.

" _Whyyy?_ " Kirby whined pitifully, slowing down only a little bit. The last thing in the world he wanted to do was stop when he was feeling so much pleasure.

"There's something else you'll like more," the knight insisted, trying in vain to hold him in place with both hands. "Please, trust me."

The smaller puffball gave in, letting himself go limp in his mentor's grasp with a needy whimper. The loss of friction frustrated him beyond words, but he had an unshakable faith in the winged warrior, and knew he would keep his word. As he struggled to catch his breath, he was gently laid on his back again. His counterpart stood over him, allowing Kirby a moment to regain himself, and feeling a few sympathetic twinges of need down below. Once the younger puff's breathing had slowed a little, Meta Knight positioned himself in front of him, lying on his stomach. He took Kirby's feet in his hands and held them apart. He purposefully locked eyes with his partner before proceeding any further.

"You'll thank me for having stopped you in a few moments," he assured the teen, inching closer. He removed a hand from the boy's foot and grasped the base of his precum-drenched penis instead, eliciting a small moan. The younger male watched with great interest, wriggling a little. It took every bit of restraint within him not to start thrusting upward into the soft glove wrapped around his length.

His mentor didn't make him wait any longer. He opened his mouth, pressed his tongue firmly against the underside of the organ in his hand, and dragged it up to the tip, earning a somewhat loud moan from his partner, who was tensing up. From the somewhat tangy taste of his fluids, the older male guessed the boy had been eating a decent amount of fruit in the last few days. He flicked his tongue fervently against Kirby's tip, making him gasp. Then, without warning, he took the entire length in his mouth.

"Aa-aahh!" the smaller puff let out a keening cry at the wave of euphoria he felt throughout his body. Before he could recover, his mentor started bobbing his head up and down, suckling gently as he did so. The inside of his mouth was so warm and wet it almost felt _too_ good. He pulled back slowly, sucking hard on his partner's sensitive tip, drawing even more ecstatic sounds from him. Next, he started bobbing faster than before, pressing his tongue against the underside to slide it up and down from tip to base and back over and over, swallowing the frequent but small spurts of pre-ejaculate being shot into his mouth.

It was too much for the little puff. His eyes squeezed shut tight, his feet splayed, and he gripped the covers at his sides as best he could, his body trying to seek an outlet for all the pent-up pleasure he was experiencing.

"Mm-Meta!" he gasped, tensing almost every muscle in his body. He felt something hot building up in his base, threatening to come out. His voice had gotten higher, making it even more blatantly obvious what was about to happen, even if he himself didn't exactly know what it was, never having experienced it before. Meta Knight didn't break stride even as he throbbed for the same kind of attention, his patience waning more with every sound the boy made. He grasped both of his partner's feet tightly, speeding up his ministrations. He swirled his tongue around the entirety of Kirby's length, sending him over the edge.

"Nnnggh- _aaaahhh!_ "the younger male cried out helplessly as he reached his peak, all the tension that had built up in his groin exploding into ecstasy that blocked out everything else for a few blissful seconds. He shuddered and jerked uncontrollably as hot spurts of his fluids were forcefully shot out of him, directly into the back of his crush's throat. The Spaniard choked a tiny bit and swallowed it on reflex, still suckling at least half of the teen's organ. He didn't stop until he was certain the smaller puff had completely finished, the intensity of his spurts gradually dying out until he was left panting and red-faced, his body spent. It was only then that he noticed how hot and stuffy the room had gotten, and how much he'd been sweating, but he didn't mind either of those things, enjoying his afterglow too much to care.

Meta Knight brought himself to sit up straight, fighting the urge to stroke himself and reach his own climax. He noticed idly that a tiny bead of precum had slipped out of him, and his throbbing had gotten a little more potent. He denied his urges just a little longer, focusing once more on his partner, whose penis was retreating back into its slit.

"Feeling better?"

"Mm-hmm..." Kirby mumbled breezily, slowly shifting to a sitting position.

"May I ask a favor of you, then?" the darker puff prompted, scooting a bit closer. His wings were twitching against his will again, damn them.

"Anything," the boy sighed contentedly, looking up into his eyes with a sleepy smile.

"Could you do to me what I just did to you?" his mentor requested, almost wishing the little puff wasn't so adorable for once.

"I'll try," Kirby answered, lying on his stomach and scooting closer to his crush. He figured had enough of a grasp on how this was done to at least make an attempt at it, and he wanted to make the older male feel as good as he'd felt moments ago.

He took the dark pink appendage in his hands, blushing a little when he noticed it was a bit bigger than his own. He gave the underside of it a tentative lick near the base, and was oddly satisfied when he felt it throb in response. He then dragged his tongue along the entirety of the underside from base to tip, copying what was done to him earlier.

"Mmmh..." Meta Knight let a quiet moan escape his throat, leaning back to hold himself up with his arms behind him, his breathing starting to quicken. His wings kept twitching erratically with every wave of pleasure he got, despite his best efforts to keep them folded. Once Kirby completely wrapped his mouth around it and started suckling, the swordsman's wings snapped wide open. He bit his lip in embarrassment, but it felt so good to be sucked off after so long, he gave up on trying to keep his wings under control.

The younger male started bobbing up and down, against trying to imitate what was done to him, although he did it a bit faster, and was sucking significantly harder without realizing it. He was easily able to take in the entire length, being used to having much larger objects in his mouth on a regular basis. He absentmindedly swallowed any precum that leaked out of the tip, deciding the taste of it wasn't bad in his opinion, although that wasn't saying much. Overall, he found himself enjoying the activity, and especially liked seeing his crush's responses to what he was doing. He sped up a little more, pressing his tongue against the underside just to see what the other male would do in response.

"Nnngh!" the Spaniard clenched his teeth, feeling a little overwhelmed by the merciless ministrations he was receiving. He leaned forward, placing both his hands atop Kirby's head to steady himself, and started pushing into his mouth, panting open-mouthed. His wings flapped in time with his thrusts, adding some force to them. He began to shudder in a manner much like the smaller puff had before, his head starting to spin.

Kirby hadn't expected the sudden forcefulness, but he liked the idea that he was making his idol feel so good he was losing his composure. He drew his tongue back and forth over the larger male's tip several times, savoring the low moans and small amounts of fluids he got in response. Then he started moving again, but slower than before, sucking particularly hard this time.

"Aaah, Kirrrby...!" Meta Knight let out a restrained moan, getting stuck rolling the "r" for a moment longer than usual in his very aroused state. His wing flaps were speeding up, losing their coordination as he neared the point of inevitability. He knew he was going to reach climax at any moment now, and he was powerless to delay it any longer.

"I'm nearly... there...!" he struggled to get the warning out in time between breaths, tightening his grip a little as he got that tell-tale feeling in the base of his length. "Please... don't stop...! _Aaahh!_ "

His wings spread wide and ceased their erratic flapping as he hit an intense climax, unloading several spurts of his essence into the teen's mouth. He rode out his orgasm, still pushing against his partner's tongue as his body emptied itself. The prideful knight bit down on one of his hands and tried his best to trap his ecstatic moans in the back of his throat before they could get out, but only managed to succeed in doing so half the time.

Finally, he came down from his high, left in a state very akin to the one the lighter puff had been in after he'd finished. Once the spurts of thick fluid stopped coming, the younger male swallowed whatever had pooled in his mouth and let his crush's manhood slip out. He was less sure he liked this liquid than the thinner stuff he'd swallowed before, but didn't dwell on it very long.

With exhaustion setting in, Meta Knight lay on his back, pulling the covers over himself to get settled for the night. He beckoned Kirby to do the same, and the latter cuddled up to him, feeling a surge of affection for the older warrior.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" the darker puff inquired, stroking the other's cheek with the back of his hand.

"Mm-hm," the teen hummed contentedly, letting his eyes slip closed. "It felt really good. Can we do it again tomorrow?"

"Yes, but for now we both need sleep," the other male replied simply, letting his tired muscles relax.

"Okay..." the pink puffball yawned, snuggling closer against his mentor's side. He felt indescribably happy he'd gotten to do something so intimate with someone he cared about so much, and who clearly cared for him in return. He hoped it would continue like this, and maybe eventually grow into something more significant. He let his eyes close, pushing his hormone-induced thoughts aside for now and letting sleep take over.

"... Err, Meta?" Kirby called for his attention with a concerned edge to his tone after a long moment had passed, feeling as though something had dried on his cheek.

"Hmm?"

"Is your hand bleeding?"


End file.
